


Handle With Care

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, This is so goofy omg, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Hisagi really needs to learn to take better care of himself. Luckily, you're here to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FungusWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungusWitch/gifts).



> For FungusWitch - happy birthday, boo! (Did you like the corny title? I do. XD)

Kazeshini was a difficult zanpakuto to wield.

First of all, Hisagi hated the way it looked. A lot of his friends had weapons that had amazing capabilities, all unleashed with a simple command. They were tools to wield as their owners needed, to protect their comrades or defeat their enemies.

But Hisagi's shikai did not look like it was there to defend. It was a tool of death, the edges of the double scythes made a shiver crawl down his back whenever he looked at them. Moreover, wielding Kazeshini required a lot of concentration when using it in battle - the flailing chains, keeping out of range of the slicing blades.

It also, apparently, did a number on his hands.

"Um, sweetie, I don't know if this is really necessary..."

"Don't be silly, Hisagi!" you snorted, as you diligently filed away at his pinkie finger. "Taking care of your nails is just as important as the rest of you, and we both know you'd never take the time out to do this on your own."

Hisagi sighed through his nose, but he couldn't deny that you had a point. More often than not, the Ninth Division fukutaicho was simply too busy to really sit down and dedicate much time to himself. Aside from his duties as fukutaicho to worry about, but trying to run _Seireitei Communication_ too (and, sneaking off to the real world for guitar lessons). You, being the observant type, had decided enough was enough after he came home from his last mission and fell asleep on the floor. You were going to make Hisagi relax, and goddammit, he was going to like it. Starting with his hands - wielding Kazeshini had torn the hell out of his nails and they were in desperate need of some service. 

Hisagi, for his part, couldn't help but be touched that you were devoting a lot of your day to try and help him. And admittedly, having his hands attentively cared for like this actually did feel rather nice, even if the smell of acetone had taken some adjusting to and that he was sure the men's association would never let him hear the end of it if they could see him right now.

"Meh," you tsked, indicating for him to give you his other hand, "They're just jealous they don't have girlfriends to do their nails for them."

Hisagi snickered slightly, feeling unexpectedly contented as you began filing away at his right index finger, the rasp of the nail file filing the comfortable silence. Was it normal to feel sleepy whilst getting your nails done? He wasn't sure it was a good idea to fall asleep during this...especially since he had his left hand half-submerged in a small basin of water.

"You're doing it again," you observed dryly as you began buffing his nails.

"Huh?" Hisagi blinked at you.

"You're making that frowny face you do when you're overthinking things."

"I don't make a face!" he protested, blushing.

"Yes you do," you smirked, gently blowing on his hand, "It's cute."

Hisagi snorted in disbelief - he was a fukutaicho! Fukutaicho weren't supposed to be cute, right? Kusajishi was probably an exception, even if she could and would probably break your legs if you called her cute.

Hisagi was abruptly pulled from his musings when something cool touched his palms. He opened his mouth to ask what you were doing now, when you flashed him a smile and began rubbing moisturizer into his hands.

Hisagi _melted_. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open as your fingers worked the stiff muscles in his hands, sore from the many hours of holding swords, pens, stacks of paper, carrying equipment, performing kido seals...having his long-suffering hands gently touched like this was impossibly relaxing and he was almost kicking himself for never thinking to do this before. Your index fingers and thumb kneaded the joints of his fingers, palms, knuckles, making sure to apply enough pressure to release some of the built-up tension, but not enough to actually be painful. You didn’t want to put him off from future manicures, after all.

You knew the hours you'd put into talking Hisagi into letting you give him a manicure would be worth it. Seeing him so relaxed was a rare treat and it made you feel like you were doing something good for him, giving him a moment of reprieve from his constant dashing around. If it had gone on any longer, you might have ended up having to demand that his taicho give him a paid vacation, which was something of an alarming prospect.

"Okay babe, I'm almost done!" you said, gently nudging him. "Hey, what colour polish do you want?"

Hisagi was suddenly very much awake.

"What?"

"Colours!" you said brightly, indicating a little row of nail polish bottles perched on the edge of the table, arranged in rainbow order. He had to take a fleeting moment to wonder when you'd pulled those out - they weren't on the table when you'd first started the manicure, he was sure of it. "Silver? Black? Oh, or maybe something a bit brighter? Red would look nice on you!"

"I don't think I need any polish." he said firmly, resisting the urge to yank his hands off the table before you painted them neon or something.

You blinked, surprised, and though you quickly glanced back down at his hands, he detected you were a little hurt. Hisagi felt his stomach drop as you quickly tried to rearrange your facial expression, to mask your obvious disappointment. 

"Oh, you don't want polish?" you said, slapping on an unconvincing smile. "Um, sure, how about just a clear coat, then? You know, just for a little extra protection to keep them looking nice for a bit longer...I think I have some in my bag…"

"No, no!" he hurriedly said, glancing back at the little row of bottles. "Just- maybe, uh, black?"

He figured black was a fairly plain, inoffensive shade, but your smile brightened as at the suggestion. It was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and Hisagi felt his own mouth lifting up into one as well. You patted the towel resting between you and Hisagi reluctantly set his hands down, splaying his fingers. While you grabbed the black and gently uncapped it, Hisagi took a moment to admire the gleam and shape of his nails – almost all of them were torn and raggedy when he’d walked into the room, now they wouldn’t have looked out of place on Byakuya’s hands.

Taking Hisagi’s hand, you carefully began to apply the first coat of polish, humming under your breath as you got to work. It was such a small thing, but it really did feel good to do a little maintenance like this from time to time, and now you wouldn’t have to worry about him snagging a hangnail while he was working at the magazine or something like that. Plus, it looked great, with just the faintest traces of shimmer in the polish to break up the colour a little.  
“Okay, annnnnd we’re done!” you said, capping the polish and admiring your handiwork. “Blow on your fingernails to dry them faster, that way you won’t smudge them.”

“Right…” Hisagi replied, staring down at his hands.

“Oh, and I figured you might want to grab some lunch before you head back to work for the afternoon?” you chattered, stuffing your supplies back into your bag and vanishing off to put them back in the bathroom. “We can go to that little tempura place you like, near Tenth? Does that sound good?”

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart!” Hisagi called to you, already perking up at the thought of food.

You were right –his nails did look and feel much better, and thanks to giving him an impromptu massage, his hands felt looser somehow, like he could carry things continuously for the rest of the day. Though he knew it’d probably be another tedious day doing paperwork once he got back to the barracks, he thought instead of how nice it was to be able to have lunch with you, and about what he was going to order. 

“Okay, sorry, I’m ready now!” you said, appearing around the corner after hastily giving yourself a once-over and grabbing your purse. “Shall we go?”

Hisagi, smiling, leant down and pressed his lips to yours, which you happily accepted. He could taste your lip balm and something in his chest seemed warmer somehow.

“Absolutely.”

For now, he pushed the thought of obligations and work out of his mind. He’d deal with all that later, on a full stomach.

...Along how on earth he was going to explain to Muguruma-taicho that he didn't want to use Kazeshini because he just had his nails done.


End file.
